metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Obscura
Obscura is a German technical death metal band hailing from Munich. History Retribution Obscura was founded in 2002 by Steffen Kummerer. The band was named after the Gorguts album Obscura. In 2006 Obscura self-released their debut album Retribution and toured alongside Suffocation within Europe. A European headlining tour through East and South Europe followed in 2007. Later that year, drummer Hannes Grossmann (ex-Necrophagist) and guitarist Christian Muenzner (ex-Necrophagist) were added as new permanent members. The group's latest addition, fretless bassist Linus Klausenitzer came into the ranks early 2011. Cosmogenesis In September 2008 Obscura signed with Relapse Records and released its second full-length album ''Cosmogenesis in early 2009. The band started their first-ever North American tour as part of the 'Cosmogenesis Worldtour' in April 2009 alongside Cannibal Corpse. Within one year the band played more than 160 shows all over the world as support for Atheist, The Black Dahlia Murder, Cannibal Corpse besides their first headliner tour in the USA. Obscura got the chance to tour Japan as support of Nile & Triptykon in 2010. On February 16 2010 Obscura reissued their debut album Retribution remastered and repackaged with three bonus tracks. Obscura's official guitar tablature book for the band's latest album,Cosmogenesis, was released on January 5. The 145-page book contains the full tablature for all rhythm and lead guitar tracks on the LP, expanded album artwork, track-by-track commentary and an introduction from the band, as well as a digital download of "Cosmogenesis" which includes isolated rhythm guitar and solo tracks, and more. 2012 Cosmogenesis has made it into the 100 most important Death Metal albums of all time by Stefano Cerati - Barbara Francone to be published on June 10th 2012. Omnivium Obscura released the follow-up album to Cosmogenesis, entitled Omnivium, on March 29, 2011. The third album earned positive feedback around the world and entered US & German charts. In 2010 Thesseling was replaced with Linus Klausenitzer of the progressive death metal band Noneuclid. Klausenitzer was officially presented as the new full-time member with a video statement from the band in September 2011. Obscura started the 'Omnivium Worldtour' in their home town Landshut, Germany followed by a full European tour alongside Hate Eternal, Beneath the Massacre & Defiled. In June & July the same year they played a five week major market tour supporting Children of Bodom & Devin Townsend within North America. On the 10th of August the band announced their first South East Asian headlining tour, performing first time ever in Thailand, Indonesia, Singapore & United Arab Emirates. In November & December the same year a North American headlining tour followed and for March, April 2012 a successful headlining European run with support by Spawn of Possession, Gorod and Exivious got confirmed. Supporting their latest album Omnvium, the band played their first headlining tour in Japan alongside Beneath the Massacre in June 2012. Illegimitation In late 2011 Obscura started an online fund raising scheme which relies on support/donations from fans of the band for the release of a combination of their 1st demo, demos from the Cosmogenesis sessions and 3 cover songs from the bands Death, Atheist and Cynic. Within 60 days the band generated 14.600 US$ which was vastly over their target by 486% and was sufficient enough for the band to record the album; depending on how much you chose to donate would determine the type of package that the band sent out to you on the release date of the album which was on March 1st 2012 as the album was only made available through the bands own website http://www.realmofobscura.com/ The band said about the release "After the immense feedback for the re-release of our debut album 'Retribution' and 10.000 sold copies of that record, fans were asking for our early recordings and the material we wrote before hooking up with Relapse Records. Their very first record, Illegimitation was tracked in 2003 with our long term producer V.Santura and shows the beginning of this band back in 2002 I am glad to show every fan that is interested in our roots where we come from and how things developed within the first ten years of Obscura. This is a release directly from the band and for our die-hard fans and friends." In celebration of their tenth year as a band, the band played a special anniversary show on the 15th of December in Landshut, Germany with support from Dark Fortress, Hokum and Illegimitation; The show featured a reunion of the members who recorded their first demo, Illegimitation. This show will also mark the end of the Omnivium World tour before the band begins writing new material. Members ;Current members *Steffen Kummerer - guitars & vocals (2002–present) *Christian Muenzner - guitars (2008–present) *Hannes Grossmann - drums (2007–present) *Linus Klausenitzer- bass (2011-present) ;Former members *Jonas Baumgartl - drums (2002–2007) *Martin Ketzer - bass, vocals (2002–2004) *Azmo - bass (2004) *Andreas "Hank" Nusko - bass (2004–2005) *Gerd Pleschgatternig - bass (2005) *Jonas Fischer - bass (2005–2007) *Armin Seitz - guitars (2002–2004) *Stephan Bergbauer - guitars (2004) *Jürgen Zintz - guitars (2004–2005) *Markus Lempsch - guitars (2005–2007) *Johannes Rennig - guitars (2007) *Jeroen Paul Thesseling - bass (2007–2010) ;Touring members *Steve DiGiorgio - bass (Japanese Tour 2010) *Jacob Schmidt - bass (EU Tour 2009, single shows 2010, 2011) *Seraph - drums (EU Tour 2007) *Linus Klausenitzer - bass (EU & US Tour 2011) Discography ;Studio Albums *''Retribution'' (2004) *''Cosmogenesis'' (2009) *''Omnivium'' (2011) ;Compilations *''Illegimitation'' (2012) References External links *Officvial Obscura Home Page *Obscura at Relapse Records Category:German bands Category:Technical death metal bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands